1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration device for a semiconductor apparatus and a calibration method for a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly to a calibration device for a nozzle and a calibration method for a nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, many semiconductor apparatuses need a nozzle to continue the operations of a manufacturing process. For example, some semiconductor apparatuses, such as photoresist spinners and washing benches, all have a nozzle.
After the semiconductor apparatus with a nozzle has been used for a period of time, the nozzle may deflect from its original movement track, and as a result, the semiconductor apparatus cannot run accurately at the predetermined coordinate position (including X-direction, Y-direction, and Z-direction).
However, so far, once the nozzle is moved to a position deflecting from the preset coordinate position, no calibration device can be used yet to calibrate the nozzle. Therefore, the movement settings of the nozzle are still fine-adjusted by an operator based upon his/her subjective observation, and such a method is rather inaccurate.